Siege
|season=1 |number=3 |image=File:Siege title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 9, 1987 |writer=David E. Peckinpah |director=Paul Lynch |previous=Terrible Savior |next=No Way Down }} "Siege" is the third episode of the 1st season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Vincent helps the residents of an apartment building defend themselves from thugs who want to chase them out so the apartment building can be torn down – unaware that the mastermind behind the project is a developer trying to court Catherine. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' episode of the same title. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Robin Gammell as Lewis Arthur *Louis Giambalvo as Leo Mundy *Albert Hague as Micha Langer *Eda Reiss Merin as Sophie *Edward Albert as Elliot Burch *Maarten Goslins as Man *Benny Baker as Herman *Ralph Manza as Old Man #1 *Branscombe Richmond as Thug *Herta Ware as Sylvia *Buff Brady as Old Man #2 *Richard Biggs as Reporter *Audree Chapman as Receptionist *Stuart Charno as Bennie *Pat Crawford Brown as Old Woman #1 *Jeanette Miller as Old Woman #2 *Tom Morga as Hired Hand *Leslie Neale as Woman *Charlie Picerni as Thug #2 *Wally Rose as Thug #3 *Daryl Wood as Receptionist *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man Episode Crew *Directed by Paul Lynch *Written by David E. Peckinpah *Produced by John David, Harvey Frand, Paul Junger Witt, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, Andrew Laskos, David E. Peckinpah, Tony Thomas and Christopher Toyne *Music by Lee Holdridge *Cinematography by Roy H. Wagner *Film Editor - Craig Ridenour *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robins *Production Designer - Ward Preston *Set Decorator - Robert L. Zilliox *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist *J.W. Kompare - Assistant Editor (uncredited) Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Gloria Montemayor - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent *Jack Wilson - Makeup Artist *Tim Turner - Beast Crew: Rick Baker (uncredited) Production Management *Ann Kindberg - Unit Production Manager *Harry Waterson - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mary Ellen Canniff - First Assistant Director *Bruce Solow - Second Assistant Director *Robert Brooks Mendel - DGA Trainee (uncredited) Art Department *Michael A. Contreraz - Labor Foreman *Wally Wall - Property Master Sound Department *Andy D'Addario - Sound Mixer *Anthony Mazzei - Sound Editor Special Effects *Larry Fioritto - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *Fred Lerner - Stunt Coordinator *Charlie Picerni - Stunts Camera and Electrical Department *Vincent Contarino - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Don Sanders - Music Editor Other Crew *Kathy Barrett - Script Supervisor *George R.R. Martin - Executive Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520520/ Siege] at IMDb Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes